Bakers and Fakers
Bakers and Fakers is the twentieth episode of the first season of Littlest Pet Shop. Overview Blythe and her best friends enter a cake baking competition, the pets try to stop the Biskit twins from cheating their way to victory. Summary Blythe's school is hosting a baking competition in which the grand prize is getting up half a grade in history. Blythe and her friends decide to enter and march out of the room after class ends, while the twins try to figure out if they should even bother entering. They count both the upsides and downsides to it. Such as getting better grades and their dad will reward them, having to actually do work. They cannot decide how to break their tie and when Blythe and her friends come by again, Blythe stops to mention they are coming that way due to class. So with that, the Biskit twins decide they will just do it, but they will not actually do the work themselves... At Sweet Delights, the group thinks over everything while they wait for Blythe. Meanwhile, Buttercream reports the news to the others, Vinnie gets paranoid by all of the cake talk, and the twins try to figure out what they want the cake to be. They finish telling the baker what they want made, but their dad catches them and tells them they have to do it themselves. It's then Whittany tells Brittany her idea of sabotaging the other teams. While at the sweet shop, Youngmee asks to see if they have everything they need to begin baking when two "reporters" comes into the shop. Everyone is able to see it is them though, so they are unsuccessful in stealing the recipe. Or so they think because as they go to leave they find the recipe and cake design on the table and steal them, not knowing Buttercream has been spying on them. She goes to find Russell, Vinnie, and Zoe and after informing them of the news, they quickly hitch a ride with Roger to the school. At the competition, Blythe's notices the recipe cards are missing, so her friends help search. Buttercream tells the other three pets about the Biskits, so they proceed to drop eggs and cinnamon on the Biskits in order to distract everyone. She falls into the flour, but escapes before the mixing bowl spins it around and after managing to return the cake cards to Blythe, they begin to bake. After that, the judges taste each cake. One cake is shaped like the Alamo. The second is shaped like the Eiffel Tower. Blythe's is in the shape of the Taj Mahal. The judges and Blythe's team are shocked. The Biskits reveal their cake, which looks like creepy versions of them. As they explain it to the judges, the heads fall off. Borschtberry liquid gushes out of the cake like blood, leaving the other competitors and judges disgusted and frightend. Vinnie stomps on one of the heads and makes off with the other. Blythe's team is therefore declared the winning team. Mr. Biskit looks disappointed in the girls, but then says he's proud of them for trying their best. Later, at the pet shop, Blythe feeds Russell, Buttercream, and Zoe cake, then asks Vinnie if he'd like some. Vinnie declines, for he still had the Biskit twins' cake head, and took a giant bite. Quotes Songs featured No songs were featured. Cast * Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter * Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson and Fisher Biskit * Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio * Kira Tozer - Sue Patterson * Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent and Mrs. Mondt * Peter New - Sunil Nevla, Monsieur LeGrande and Mr. Barish * Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly, Jasper Jones and Ms. Amster * Michael Kopsa - Roger Baxter * Shannon Chan-Kent - Brittany and Whittany Biskit and Youngmee Song * Cathy Weseluck - Buttercream Trivia * This is the first time Minka, Penny Ling, and Pepper are absent in an episode. * Blythe's outfit in this episode is the same one she wears in the theme song. Gallery Decisions.png Headless Cake.png ButterCream&Pets.png Buttercream&Vinnie.png VinnieOnOneLeg.png Ta-Da!.png PetsHoppingWithButtercream.png CakeChasingVinnie.png Don'tTakeAnotherStep,Sunil.png ItsHappening!.png Russell,Vinnie,andZoe.png ButterCreamInFlour.png BlytheFindsThePets.png TajMahalCake.png OhnoButtercream!.png ZoeLaughing.png RussellWithEggs.png PetsReadyToSwingDown.png LPS 020 11 570x420.jpg LPS 020 10 570x420.jpg LPS 020 07 570x420.jpg LPS 020 03 570x420.jpg LPS 020 12 570x420.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1